The road trip of doom
by Goddess of Spring-Gems
Summary: Dun. Dun. DUN! Our favourite characters are going on a road trip! That's right, a road trip. So fasten your seatbelts and join us in the adventures! Lots of pairings insured. So come on in. Open the car door... Filled with fun and humor. Romance too! Surprises at the corner... Or so we hope. No one knows what's going to happen next... Slight romance.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns the dam characters.**

**Hi guys! This is going to be a story about.. you guessed it! The road trip of doom!**

* * *

Percy's POV:

I sat on my bunk, relishing in the peace which never seemed to last. The Giant War against Queen Dirt Face had came and left. And so had Leo. He sacrificed himself to kill Gaea, but somehow managed to come back to life, bringing Calypso with him.

_Knock. Knock._

I heard someone at the door. Going to the door, I was Leo there with a shadow behind him, panting.

"Hey dude, what's up" I asked him.

"Zeus, didn't you hear the news?" He asked, superfast.

"Nope. What news?" I asked him.

"We're going on a road trip/vacation with the gods." He said.

"Which ones?" I asked curious.

"The Olympians, and I quote Lord Zeus 'The Underworld guy and Persephone'." Leo said.

"Really? 'The Underworld guy'?" I asked him.

"Sounds funny, doesn't it?" He commented.

"I would laugh, if Hades wasn't behind you." I said, paling.

"What? I was only here to keep an eye on you!" Hades said, glaring at Leo, and somewhere in the distance, where I assume Zeus was.

"So pack up!" Leo yelled, bouncing.

I rushed around the cabin getting: a toothbrush, my minotaur horn, a few drachmas, a water bottle, a sleeping bag, blue food, and my monster proof Iphone. Then I placed all that in my blue camping bag.

"Done." I said.

I followed Leo and Hades over to the others. Greeted with the strangest sight. Athena and dad making out.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Athena yelled at Aphrodite, when they pulled away.

"Nothing." Aphrodite giggled.

"Well, let's get this started with." Hestia said softly.

"I didn't know you were coming, Hestia." Hera said.

"I decided to, right now." She said.

"Well then, let's get the _road trip of doom_ started." Hades said.

* * *

**A/N: CUT! And that's the first chapter... Review! IT makes me write faster (usually) Check out my story; At Camp Half-Blood with...**

**There is an announcement at the last chapter I updated. It's not done yet.**

**Bye!**


	2. REALLY IMPORTANT AN

**So yeah...I went through all my fanfiction, and I realized that some were really cliche, or had ridiculous plots. (Or it was waaay too out of character-Like to the point where I couldn't stand it, much less re-write it) If you're reading this message, it means the story you are currently reading is discontinued. I'm sorry, but I've realized that I started too many things, and I never had any idea on how to go on. (Actually, I did, I just forgot them all. School and stuff caught up, I decided to focus on one fanfiction, and during that time I realized that many of the fanfictions I wrote were way too ridiculous. I'm actually really busy with school and whatnot, and I started getting into other fandoms. (I'm also drawing and reading a lot) I realized that I couldn't just stay on one fanfiction, and since the reason I stopped was because my ideas were too disorganized, these fanfictions will be put to a stop. (I'll list the others as well)**

**1\. Reading About the Rich One- Okay, I liked the idea, and I would continue it-BUT! It's too hard to come up with a proper story, and the characters are too OOC.**

**2\. Olympus Weekly- It's way too cliche. Besides, it's hard to imagine this honestly. I can't write it properly.**

**3\. Mortal Olympus- Unrealistic. I know it's an AU, but nope. Demigods and gods shouldn't be in the same school as students. (Or I just feel like there are too many of the demigods and gods going to school stories- even if it's an AU)**

**4\. Lightning Thief: What else is new?- Okay, these are really cliche. I love it when people write these, but it's not my cup of tea. I mean, it's really time-consuming. Trust me. One chapter already took forever, and I don't think I'd be able to do it all.**

**5\. Gods and Goddesses turned into children- Nope. Sorry, but no. This is one of the stories that I actually really liked, and planned part of the next chapter out, but no. I don't know why, but I just can't stand it that much. It's also kind of overdone, so I feel like I might accidentally start borrowing ideas from fics I've read.**

**6\. Amber Korey and the godlings,(etc)- No. First, it makes very little sense. Second, Mary Sue much? Third, non-realistic. Fourth, this is more of my own story than a fanfiction.**

**7\. The Road Trip of Doom- I personally kind of like this. But again, it's overdone. Like, I don't like the way I wrote it, and I've seen many other similar ones.**

**That's it for the ones I'm definitely stopping. If anyone wants to continue any of them, just put the same summary, and mention my username. (Try to keep it up to date?) I'm not that picky. Mainly just mention me. That is if anyone wants to continue the monstrosities I started. OH! And PM me. I want to see how you might have changed it. (Yes, I give you permission to edit.) Also, you can take the ideas. Because most of them were inspired by other authors. EXCEPTION!: Amber Korey. I came up with her after a long time. If you want to use her, you'll need to have to keep her parents and mention me. If anyone wants to use my ideas that is. They're pretty terrible fanfics.**

* * *

**NEXT!**

**REALLY Slow updates. Trust me, I'm really busy, and although I can't say I won't start new fanfictions, I have to tell you, the next few fanfictions will have really slow updates, or maybe be discontinued soon. **

**1\. When Artemis compliments a male(etc)- Yeah, this is more of a crack fic. I'll put it as complete, but this might be updated periodically. Don't get your hopes up, it also might be completely stopped.**

**2\. When did that happen?- It's on Quotev as well- Anyways, this one is slightly OOC. I don't remember when I came up with this idea, but the updates will be slow. (Mostly because I have no idea how to continue)**

**3\. The phone of Olympus- This was inspired by something I saw online, no idea if I said that in the fic or not, but yeah. I kind of like this one, but same status as 'When Artemis com...'. So, if I see a funny post or something, this will probably be updated.**

**4\. The Forgotten Goddess- Yeah. I'm probably continuing it, but I was wondering how? I mean, should I do a chapter on the other gods' views, or continue the poem in Athena's POV? It won't be updated till I figure that out though.**

**5\. Rise of Olympus- This one might be just rewritten, and put up for adoption. Or I'll finish. Dunno. Kinda uncertain?**

**6\. Pairings- Hades and Persephone- Kinda cute. I want to continue it a bit, even if it'll be slow. I just forgot about this one, since I started way too many fanfictions.**

**7\. Camp Fun- Or Trouble- I'm planning on re-writing this. Actually, I WAS. I'm not sure if I'm going to stop this or not though. Maybe I'll just finish re-writing, then leave it for adoption.**

* * *

**So there we go. That's most of my fanfictions, and I'm sorry if you thought this was an update. But if you're waiting for one on the ones I'm continuing and Blended, don't get your hopes up. I have school, chess, piano, and karate, and I know that isn't a proper excuse, but I'm exhausted during the week. Monday-Chess, Tuesday-Catch up on homework, Wednesday-Chess again, Thursday-Piano, Friday-Karate. I kind of hate piano. I started a while ago, and I'm terrible at it. Anyways, I end up sleeping at twelve or one, and on weekdays, I wake up at seven. I know that six or seven hours is actually a lot compared to some people, but I also do a lot of drawing. **

**And I get distracted easily. I've been wanting to discontinue some fanfictions for a while, and now I'm finally doing this. So I'm sorry, but I probably won't be only focusing on Blended. And I might start something new. Because my writing style's changed, or at least I hope it has. And it's hard to write new chapters to some story that I don't like that much anymore. Really. So yeah. Sorry for saying this so late, when no one pays attention to what I write anymore.**

**Thanks for reading this if you did.**

**Sincerely,**

**Goddess of Spring-Gems**

**PS: This looks like a letter's format.**


End file.
